


Alpha of the Pack

by WestOrEast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Beast Boy sure didn't ask for all these attractive villainesses to fall into his lap. But he sure isn't complaining about getting to fuck each and every one of them. They all have their unique charms, and he enjoys them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Alpha of the Pack**

  
Running a bed and breakfast was not something people thought that Beast Boy would do. It wasn’t something _he_ thought he would do. But here he was, running a small, two-story place on the edge of town.  
  
There was a simple reason why, of course. Beast Boy liked cars and motorcycles and anything that could go _fast_. But people seemed strangely resistant to just _giving_ him that fun stuff, so he had to buy it instead. And since Robin gave him a _look_ when Beast Boy asked for more money, he was on his own. Right up until he had managed to scrape the cash together to buy this place. Sure, he could have bought a nice ride with the money, but he was going to be able to buy _several_ cool cars soon with the money he was getting from this.  
  
There were problems, of course. Getting to the rest of the Titans in time to help. Having to add meat to the menu, even if he never ate it. And of course, this place was too big to run on his own. And his employee…  
  
Beast Boy glanced away from the TV to the love seat set at an angle from it and from the recliner he was on. Blackfire was curled up on it, watching the show with all the interest of watching grass grow.  
  
It was still pretty weird to Beast Boy that he and Blackfire were on… good-ish terms. If she hadn’t shown up one day two months ago looking like something the cat left on the doorstep, Beast Boy didn’t think Starfire would have done anything but try to arrest her. But sisterly love had won out, and Starfire had pleaded with Beast Boy to let Blackfire work for him.  
  
For all that Blackfire was a surprisingly good waitress (only a _bit_ rude and haughty), Beast Boy still felt like Starfire owed him _big_ for this. Even if there were compensations. Like Blackfire having even less interest in wearing clothes than the rest of her culture.  
  
She was naked right now, in fact. Not a single stitch of clothing on, besides the tight black choker around her neck. Beast Boy found his attention kept on getting drawn away from the TV, and towards the generous amounts of orange curves on display.  
  
And the significantly less erotic look on Blackfire’s face. She scowled pretty much as a default, but today, it seemed a lot deeper than normal. Beast Boy decided to reach out to her, fully expecting his metaphorical fingers to get bitten off.  
  
“What’s wrong, Blackfire?” Beast Boy asked, turning slightly to look at his teammate’s evil sister.  
  
“I’m fucking horny,” Blackfire groused, kicking one long leg out to rest over the arm of the loveseat. “I haven’t gotten fucked in months.”  
  
“Really?” Beast Boy asked, shocked. “But- how? You’re…” he waved his hand, trying to take in all of Blackfire’s body. For a one night stand, he was certain plenty of people would be willing to look past Blackfire’s personality and just at her body.  
  
“I’m far better than any of the morons here deserve, yes,” Blackfire said, springing out of her chair and pacing back and forth. “And…” She muttered something that Beast Boy couldn’t hear over the TV.  
  
“What was that, Blackfire?” He asked, switching the television off.  
  
“I said,” holy _shit_ , how had she gotten so close so fast? Blackfire was looming above Beast Boy now, looking right down at him. “that…”  
  
Beast Boy still didn’t hear what Blackfire said, and again it was because he was distracted. This time, though, he was distracted because of those two big, perfect orange breasts bobbing right in front of his eyes. They looked _soft_ , just right for squeezing.  
  
It took a couple of seconds before Beast Boy was able to pull his eyes back up from Blackfire’s chest. And when he looked back up into her face, it was so, so obvious that she had caught him looking. As if it were possible to have missed.  
  
There was a slow smirk spreading across Blackfire’s face, one that Beast Boy was used to seeing just before she betrayed the team or played her trump card. Blackfire wiggled her shoulders a bit. Beast Boy could see her breasts dancing from that, but he managed to keep his eyes focused on her face, not glancing down anymore than halfway before looking back up.  
  
“I’ve got an itch that needs scratching,” Blackfire purred, floating up into the air a few inches. “And I’m not going to go out looking for someone on a night like this. You’ll do just fine, Beast Boy.”  
  
O _ka_ y, that was a problem for Beast Boy. Sure, Blackfire was really, really hot. She was also really, really nasty, and you didn’t stick it in crazy. Beast Boy remembered all the _wonderful_ things Blackfire did to her own sister, and wasn’t hugely interested in seeing if that was how she expressed affection towards any and every one she liked.  
  
“Thanks for the offer,” Beast Boy said, trying to slide down and out of the recliner, “but I’ve got… stuff to- do!”  
  
Blackfire stopped flying. She sat down on Beast Boy’s lap, her thighs to either side of him. The top of her body was less than an inch away from his torso. Especially two big, round bits of her body. Beast Boy gulped.  
  
Blackfire didn’t say anything. She didn’t _need_ to say anything. Both of them could feel Beast Boy’s cock poking up out of his pants and pressing against her entrance. Blackfire shifted from side to side a bit, brushing her plump lower lips over Beast Boy’s covered shaft.  
  
“Yeah, this is going to do fine,” Blackfire said, smiling sinisterly.  
  
“I don’t-!”  
  
Beast Boy tried to protest, but he was cut off as Blackfire kissed him. And she was _quite_ the kisser. It was like she was sucking his soul out of him, which really was a distinct possibility. Beast Boy could feel Blackfire’s tongue pressing in against his lips, trying to slide into his mouth. That, at least, was enough to kick him into action.  
  
Beast Boy grabbed Blackfire’s shoulder and started kissing her back, pressing his tongue against hers. He could half-feel, half-hear Blackfire moan as he kissed her back. Beast Boy managed to keep his eyes open, staring at Blackfire’s sexy face.  
  
Finally, the two of them broke, both of them breathing harder than they had when they had started to kiss. Blackfire smirked, running the back of her hand across her lips. She let her weight settle down a bit more on Beast Boy’s crotch. He could feel the heat, and the beginning of wetness.  
  
“Well, why not?” Blackfire said, half to herself as she slid back and forth along Beast Boy’s cock. “You’re cute enough. Why not have some fun?”  
  
Beast Boy swallowed. He wasn’t certain he had ever been this hard before. His cock felt like it was about to burst out of his pants, especially if Blackfire kept on humping him.  
  
Just as he thought that, Blackfire stopped. She floated up off of him, her hands reaching down to tug his pants down. Beast Boy made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as the Tamaranian pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his green, rock-hard cock, jutting up from his crotch.  
  
“Well, well, well,” Blackfire said, laughing as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. “I wasn’t expecting something _this_ big.” She looked up at Beast Boy and grinned, her fingers slowly starting to slide up and down. “This is going to do just fine.”  
  
Blackfire floated backwards, comfortably lying on the open air, hovering just above Beast Boy’s slightly shaking body. Her face was right up against his cock, and Beast Boy could swear that he felt her breath puffing over his length.  
  
Blackfire tapped her cheek with Beast Boy’s cock. Beast Boy watched intently, seeing how his dick made the side of her cheek sink in a bit. Her hand felt nice and warm and firm, and, if not for knowing how much else she was offering, he thought just a handjob would have been enough to give him the best orgasm of his life.  
  
“Really, this _is_ a good cock,” Blackfire said, her voice breathless and throaty. “I’ve seen bigger, but this one should actually be able to fit inside me.” Blackfire licked her lips as she stared up at Beast Boy. “Fill me up to the bursting, just enough for me to get really _stretched_ out.”  
  
Beast Boy’s fingers were starting to score lines in the upholstery of the couch. His shoulders were rising and falling as he breathed in and out, trying to keep himself under control. _Fuck_ , Blackfire was hot. And she obviously knew how to handle a dick, as she kept on stroking him, moving her fingers in just the right way to drive him wild.  
  
Blackfire opened her mouth, lowering her jaw more and more. Her tongue flicked out, running along her lips. She was just inches away from his dick now. Beast Boy tried to keep himself under control. Part of him ached to grab her head and force her down onto his dick. But that wouldn’t be right. Not even for someone like Blackfire.  
  
And it wasn’t needed, either. Even as Beast Boy dismissed the temptation, Blackfire lowered her head down. Her puffy lips wrapped around Beast Boy’s dick. Beast Boy gasped. This felt _good_. Better than he could have believed. And she hadn’t done anything more than just take his lower head in her mouth yet.  
  
Blackfire had obviously given lots of blowjobs. She bobbed up and down along Beast Boy’s cock, using one hand to anchor herself as her other was wrapped around the bottom half of Beast Boy’s dick. She was _tireless_ , using her tongue, her lips, everything to make Beast Boy feel as good as possible.  
  
Beast Boy closed his eyes, doing his best to make certain that he didn’t cum too soon and ruin the entire thing. This felt amazing, and he wanted it to last for as long as possible. And maybe even do more. There was no way that Blackfire was good _just_ at blowjobs, after all.  
  
Blackfire was looking up at him. He could tell she was smiling, just from her eyes. She winked at him, before returning to his cock, sucking and licking it as she bobbed up and down along his shaft.  
  
Long, _long_ before Beast Boy was ready to cum Blackfire stopped. With a popping sound, she lifted her head up off of his dick, only leaving her hand wrapped around his cock. Beast Boy made a whining sound of disappointment as she stopped.  
  
“We’re going to have fun all night long,” Blackfire said, spinning around in the air to show off her wet pussy to Beast Boy. He gulped as she hooked her lower lips apart, showing off her wet, orange insides. “We’re _both_ going to have fun, got it?”  
  
Beast Boy didn’t need to actually be told what she was saying. It was obvious enough. He nodded, reaching out and grabbing her hips, tugging her closer to him. He licked his lips. He had no idea what a Tamaranian woman tasted like, or any other woman. But he was quite happy to find out.  
  
“Go on,” Blackfire cooed. “Eat my pussy like a good boy.” She flipped her hair around as she was tugged closer to Beast Boy. “Do a good job, and we’ll see what happens next.”  
  
Beast Boy didn’t need encouragement. He pulled on Blackfire’s hips, pressing her pussy against his face. He looked up at her, looking past the swell of her breasts to her sinister smile. And then Beast Boy started to go to work. He started to lick at the ripe fruit in front of him.  
  
Beast Boy had never eaten a woman out before. And porn had only given him the haziest idea of how it would work. But Beast Boy wasn’t the type to _not_ try something new. Especially with someone as hot (and evil) as Blackfire.  
  
Beast Boy squeezed down on Blackfire’s hips as he got to work. He could feel her soft, smooth skin sliding around underneath his fingers. And he could _taste_ Blackfire’s arousal on his tongue.  
  
It was a good taste. Not really like anything Beast Boy had ever tasted before, but slightly fruity. Beast Boy wondered how much of that was Blackfire’s taste versus her species.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that’s it,” Blackfire murmured. Beast Boy glanced up at her smile. “Keep on doing that, Beast Boy. Keep on eating me out.”  
  
As weird as it was to think, focusing on eating Blackfire out actually let Beast Boy stop and think. Okay, he _knew_ Blackfire. He knew what she was like. There was no way he was going to just keep on being some kind of boy toy to her. He had a pretty good idea where that would lead. So he’d have to do something to turn the tables, and put himself on top. A couple ideas were already coming to him.  
  
Unseen by Blackfire, Beast Boy grinned as he paid attention to her pussy. He wondered when he should use those plans. Certainly before the night was out  
  
Blackfire was getting wetter and wetter, more and more arousal staining Beast Boy’s lips and pooling on his tongue as he licked and sucked her plump pussy lips and stiff clit. Her pussy really was amazingly similar to humans.  
  
“Oh!” Blackfire moaned. She would have twisted away if Beast Boy hadn’t been holding onto her hips. “Oh, yes!”  
  
It was obvious that she was cumming. Beast Boy’s mouth was filled up with her arousal as she gushed like a fountain. He hurriedly swallowed, gulping down her arousal as he kept on working on her pussy. Blackfire groaned, sounding like the cry was coming straight from the depths of her soul, before she settled back down.  
  
Beast Boy pulled his face away, wiping his hand across his mouth. He stared at Blackfire as she slowly smiled, running her hands down the sides of her body. She looked _beautiful_ , her entire body seeming to glow.  
  
Beast Boy smiled at Blackfire, picturing how the rest of the night could go. Blackfire smiled back.

*******

Beast Boy sure hoped his bed was sturdy enough to support the two of them. Especially with how hard Blackfire was bouncing on top of his dick. But if it wasn’t strong enough, then Beast Boy was just going to keep on fucking Blackfire in the wreckage. There was no _way_ he was going to stop until he was satisfied.  
  
Blackfire was being very loud, even a bit noisier than Beast Boy. And not all the sounds she was making were coming from her mouth. The lewd sounds as her pussy slid up and down Beast Boy’s cock were a _delight_ to his ears.  
  
Beast Boy squeezed down, his green fingers tightening on Blackfire’s large, orange rear. Her ass felt great underneath his hands. It was pretty damn big, but it was _tight_. Beast Boy could sink his fingers into it, and feel the muscle just underneath the skin. And the noises Blackfire made as he toyed with her rear were _really_ nice to hear.  
  
Of course, feeling her pussy wrapped around his cock was far, far better. It was so tight, so wet, so hot, so soft, so many wonderful things. Beast Boy loved it, loved how she was squeezing down around his shaft as she rode him.  
  
For someone else, this might have been painful, since Blackfire was using her flying abilities to really move up and down his cock. But Beast Boy was tough enough that it just felt _great_. Sure, they couldn’t kiss from this position, but who needed to kiss?  
  
There was something else Beast Boy could be using his mouth for, anyway. He lifted his head up, and wrapped his lips around one of Blackfire’s bouncing breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth. The sound of surprise that Blackfire made at that was so, so sweet.  
  
Beast Boy started sucking on the nipple, even as he kept on playing with Blackfire’s ass. And, the entire time, she kept on bouncing up and down on his dick, rising up until his cock was just barely inside her, before coming right back down, filling her up and sending wonderful waves of pleasure through both of them.  
  
Blackfire’s moans were getting louder and louder. And she was already being pretty loud. It was a good thing that the rain was falling so hard tonight that nobody would be able to hear them in the independent cottage Beast Boy had.  
  
“Gah! Ah, ah, ooaaahH!”  
  
Blackfire sounded best when she was cumming, Beast Boy thought. The sound of pure, unfettered lust running through her voice was so, so sweet, and made his dick twitch as it was buried deep inside her folds.  
  
Blackfire twitched on top of Beast Boy, her arms flailing against his chest. Beast Boy hung on, pulling down to make her slide back down on to his dick. Blackfire may have cum twice so far, but Beast Boy hadn’t even managed once yet. And he wasn’t going to stop until he did so.  
  
Especially not when he was so close. Beast Boy could almost taste it, the pleasure was growing so fast inside of his body. And the way Blackfire was squeezing down around him only made it arrive so much quicker. Blackfire had already been pleasantly tight around Beast Boy’s dick, but now she felt so good that he could barely even drive her down, deeper onto his dick.  
  
Blackfire hung onto Beast Boy’s shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin. Beast Boy shivered, opening his mouth to say something. But then his orgasm arrived, driving out all other thoughts.  
  
Beast Boy’s cry of orgasm was like the howl of a dog as his dick pulsed inside of Blackfire’s tight, wet pussy. He pumped shot after shot of cum into her, unloading more semen into Blackfire than he had in the past week of masturbating. It felt _great_ , and his entire body shook as he pumped more and more semen into Blackfire’s tight, wet pussy.  
  
Blackfire gasped, and Beast Boy stared into her wide eyes as he pumped plenty of semen into her. It was a wonderful look on her, and Beast Boy felt his arousal still clinging to life, even as more and more cum was spread around inside Blackfire’s folds.  
  
Finally, Beast Boy stopped cumming, and slumped back onto his bed. He panted for breath, his chest rising and falling. His dick was still pretty damn hard, and it still felt wonderful, trapped inside Blackfire’s wet pussy.  
  
“Well,” Blackfire said after a minute, stretching as she raised herself up a few inches along Beast Boy’s cock, “that was a _wonderful_ first round, but it’s going to take far more than that before I’m satisfied. I _do_ hope you can keep up with me, Garfield.” Her voice was as sweet as arsenic as she looked down at Beast Boy. She reached down and more firmly pulled Beast Boy’s head into her breasts, burying his face in her cleavage. “It would be _such_ a shame if you couldn’t stand the pace of a woman like me.”  
  
Beast Boy was torn. On the one hand, that was the kind of insult that really needed an answer. On the other hand, responding would mean pulling his face out from between Blackfire’s boobs, and that was a _high_ price to pay. Though he would never say it, he did think that Blackfire’s tits were even better than Starfire’s. And that was quite the achievement. Not that he had ever gotten this close of a look at Starfire’s boobs, of course.  
  
Then Beast Boy was distracted by something else. Blackfire squeezed down around him, her pussy tightening around him, getting just as tight as it had when she had cum. The words died in Beast Boy’s throat as she tightened around him, getting _so_ closely wrapped.  
  
Okay, there was no way this could stand. If Beast Boy kept on letting Blackfire have her way, she would be insufferable for the rest of their time together. He had to take back control _now_. And he had the perfect idea on how to do this. Heck, he had even been thinking about it for a while now.  
  
Beast Boy (with just a bit of reluctance) left Blackfire’s ass and grabbed onto her sides. He just had time to hear her inhale to ask a question. Then he flipped her around, pulling her down to the bed. Moving as quickly as he could, Beast Boy pulled his dick out of her pussy, and slithered around behind her.  
  
“What the-?” Blackfire asked, sounding confused as she looked behind her and up at Beast Boy.  
  
“What, you didn’t think I was going to take you doggy style?” Beast Boy asked, laughing a bit as his grip tightened around Blackfire’s hips. His thumbs could just reach down and run along her ass, which was even better now that he got to see it. “My name’s _Beast_ _Boy_.”  
  
“Talk less and fuck me more,” Blackfire groaned, pushing her ass against him and twitching it from side to side.  
  
Beast Boy didn’t need a whole lot of encouragement to do that. He grabbed his dick and slid it in, gasping as his cock slid deeper and deeper into Blackfire’s cum-filled pussy. Blackfire moaned as well, her dark hair tossing from side to side as she threw her head back.  
  
“Fuck, that’s good,” Beast Boy said, groping her ass as he came to a stop inside of his teammate’s sister. “Got anything else to say?”  
  
“Just shut up and fuck me,” Blackfire growled, glaring at Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy laughed, and started to properly fuck Blackfire. How should he do this? There were a _bunch_ of ideas that came to mind. He’d start with an octopus. Or at least, with its arms.  
  
Blackfire squeaked as several long, green tentacles wrapped around her arms and tugged them up and behind her. If it hadn’t been for their tight grip, she would have fallen onto the bed as the tentacles tied her hands together behind her back.  
  
More tentacles were winding around her. Beast Boy grinned as her orange skin was covered with them, over half a dozen tentacles growing out from his arms. One, with a rounded, suckerless top, was prodding at Blackfire’s lips. She didn’t _close_ them, so Beast Boy decided it was fine to send them on in, making the alien princess give him a blowjob as he fucked her.  
  
Even though she had to pretty surprised, Blackfire still gave a pretty good blowjob. The enthusiastic, messy sounds of her blowing Beast Boy’s tentacle filled the room, even louder than the sounds of Beast Boy’s still-human cock slamming in and out of her pussy. And it felt good, with all the nerve endings in the tentacle.  
  
More tentacles were toying with Blackfire’s breasts, teasing and slapping and rubbing them. It would have been better if Beast Boy could have seen them, but just feeling them and catching the occasional glimpse as they were knocked to the sides was still pretty damn good.  
  
And, of course, Blackfire still had one hole left that hadn’t been filled. Beast Boy got a wide grin on his face as he looked down at Blackfire’s ass. It was swaying side to side nicely, with her large cheeks hiding her tightest hole. At least, until a tentacle even thicker than the one inside Blackfire’s mouth snaked down, spreading her cheeks apart.  
  
Blackfire moaned. Her pussy, somehow, got even wetter and tighter around Beast Boy. He moaned in appreciation, and gave Blackfire’s ass a grope of appreciation. And then he slid the tentacle in.  
  
That got _quite_ the result. Blackfire moaned, tossing her head back. Beast Boy could see her large eyes staring at him. There was a look of arousal in them, of pure, utter need, that he had never seen before. But as horny as Blackfire might have been, there was no way she was more turned on than Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy felt his lips drawing back from his teeth as he fucked Blackfire. His cock went deep inside of her, again and again, stretching her apart and filling her up. His tentacles were all over Blackfire’s body, in her mouth, probing her ass, teasing her tits, and wrapped around her limbs. And the arousal he felt as he kept on groping the alien princess’s body only made him go harder and faster.  
  
And Blackfire accepted every bit of it. She came twice in a single minute. Even with the rain and the distance, Beast Boy thought she would have woken every guest he had with her screaming if he hadn’t had a tentacle down her throat. And another one wrapped around her neck, providing just a bit more pressure.  
  
Beast Boy groaned, almost snarled, as his orgasm finally came. After so much stimulation, more than he had ever gotten before, he knew this orgasm was going to be a good one. Part of him wondered if Blackfire would be able to handle it. Another part of him didn’t care that much.  
  
Beast Boy’s dick pulsed inside of Blackfire’s pussy. He could feel the hot semen come boiling up out of his balls, his nuts twitching as they unloaded themselves. He bent forward, leaning over Blackfire’s back as he felt his white cum get pumped deep inside Blackfire’s orange pussy.  
  
It was marvelous. And it wasn’t even just his dick feeling good. The tentacles he was using to play with Blackfire’s body were also making him feel amazing. Not a single one of them felt remotely as good as his cock, but the entirety of them was almost as good as what he felt as he forced shot after shot of semen into his employee.  
  
And it was enough to make Blackfire cum again. She moaned, her entire body tensing in the tangle of tentacles Beast Boy had wrapped around her. Drool ran out of her mouth, slipping between the tentacle filling her. And arousal ran out of her pussy, Beast Boy’s cock not big enough to completely plug her soaked set of lower lips.  
  
It felt wonderful. It was easily the best orgasm Beast Boy had ever had in his life. Masturbating just couldn’t compare. But he thought there was room for improvement. After all, his cock was still hard, and Blackfire was still wet and pushing back against him for more. And Beast Boy already had some ideas about how to make the next round even better.  
  
And there was no reason to wait. Beast Boy slowed, but didn’t stop, in his thrusting, just long enough to take a few deep breaths in and out. Then, with a grin, he started fucking Blackfire’s cum-stuffed pussy again.

  
*******

  
Beast Boy wasn’t certain how much time had passed. And he didn’t much care, either. Blackfire’s body was just too good to pass up on. So long as he was still turned on, and so long as she didn’t try to stop him, he was going to keep on fucking the hot, orange-skinned alien.  
  
Beast Boy was still inside Blackfire’s pussy, though there had been a few times when he had switched to her mouth or tits. Her folds were just too good to give up on, and he just _had_ to keep on coming back to them. And to keep cumming in them as well.  
  
Blackfire’s cunt was _stuffed_ with cum. She was drooling out huge amounts of thick seed, like in some kind of unrealistic hentai. Beast Boy’s bed was a total loss, but he didn’t care. So long as he and Blackfire could keep on having fun like this, he’d be glad to buy some new sheets tomorrow.  
  
Beast Boy had started getting inventive as he fucked Blackfire. He’d generated a smaller tentacle than normal, and had wound it up in Blackfire’s hair. Now he could look down at her, and see an impromptu ponytail, formed by his green tentacle winding through her hair.  
  
Blackfire and Beast Boy had tried out a lot of different positions, but they kept on coming back to doggy style. It just somehow felt _right_ for Beast Boy, and Blackfire wasn’t complaining. Or doing much of anything besides getting fucked and massaged by Beast Boy’s tentacles.  
  
And Beast Boy had generated a lot of tentacles. He was using them for all the standard porny uses, of course. Fucking Blackfire’s ass, her mouth, her tits, all that. But he was also giving her a pretty through massage, groups of tentacles working together to knead and rub at all of her major muscle groups. And it was having a pretty good effect on Blackfire.  
  
Beast Boy didn’t think he had ever seen Blackfire looking so relaxed. For all that she was supporting herself with her arms again, Beast Boy still thought that if it wasn’t for all of his tentacles holding her up, she’d be collapsed on the bed right now, her wet pussy still squeezing down around him.  
  
“So…” Beast Boy drawled, running a hand over Blackfire’s large, cum-stained rear, “are you going to be able to stand up tomorrow morning? Or are you going to be spending the entire day flying around?”  
  
Blackfire didn’t respond. Beast Boy wasn’t certain if she had heard him. If she had, then she was obviously too busy cumming to form an answer. And Blackfire was cumming pretty hard.  
  
Beast Boy groaned as the orange-skinned babe’s pussy squeezed down around him again. How many times had she cum? Beast Boy had no idea and he _knew_ he was a lot more on top of it than Blackfire was. Heck, he could only give a rough guess about how often _he_ had cum.  
  
And Beast Boy was cumming again. It felt just as good as his previous orgasms, though none of them had been as wonderful as that first time he had painted Blackfire’s pussy white. He huffed, feeling his balls tighten and draw up again as he started to pump shot after shot of cum into Blackfire’s already stuffed pussy.  
  
Blackfire moaned, hanging limply in Beast Boy’s tentacles. Beast Boy craned his neck, seeing a large, happy, witless smile on Blackfire’s face. She was feeling _good_ , and also really out of it.  
  
But not so out of it that she couldn’t cum again. Just as Beast Boy’s orgasm was dying down, Blackfire tightened down around him, squeezing down as her body quivered. Beast Boy could feel and hear her arousal running out of her folds and dripping down onto the bed. He knew there was a large amount of his cum going with it. And that there was even more cum inside Blackfire’s pussy, and coated along her thighs.  
  
Blackfire was a mess, but she was a _hot_ looking mess. And one that had been so willing, for so long. And it was possible that, even as thoroughly fucked as she was, she might still be willing to go for more.  
  
“Hey, Blackfire,” Beast Boy said, his voice a bit ragged. “Hey, come on,” he repeated after Blackfire didn’t show any response. He added to his request by slapping her ass. That got a reaction out of her, and she turned her head. “You up for some more?”  
  
Blackfire obviously considered that as she stared at Beast Boy. Finally, she spat the tentacle in her mouth out. She licked her lips, gathering up some of the cum that Beast Boy had pumped into her mouth and that had later spilled out.  
  
“Just, just one more time, okay?” Blackfire said, sounding far more submissive and blissed-out than Beast Boy had ever heard from her before.  
  
That was pretty much what Beast Boy had been thinking as well. This had felt great, for a long, long time. Better than he had thought possible. But even he had limits on his endurance. Just one more orgasm to finish things off, and they could go to sleep.  
  
“Sure thing,” Beast Boy said, starting to fuck Blackfire’s pussy again. Even though her folds were completely stuffed with cum, there was no way he could bring himself to use any other part of her body. She was just too tight, too soft, too hot down there. “I’ll make it a good one.”  
  
Blackfire’s moans were cut off as Beast Boy slipped the tentacle back into her mouth. She started sucking on it again, her tongue making Beast Boy feel wonderful as he fucked her pussy. And Beast Boy made sure to include her ass as well, pumping that tentacle in and out of her.  
  
Beast Boy groaned as he felt his tentacles play with Blackfire’s tits. Her nipples were still so stiff, and her breasts were still so soft. He hadn’t come close to getting his fill of those tonight, and there was plenty more he wanted to do with them. Not now, though. Beast Boy knew he didn’t have the strength to turn Blackfire over to properly get at those large, soft, orange globes.  
  
Instead, he just kept on fucking Blackfire’s pussy, and looking down at her ass as it jiggled. And that was a wonderful sight all on its own. Beast Boy had spent a lot of time spanking that rear, and Blackfire had _loved_ it. And she had loved pretty much everything else the two of them had done as well.  
  
“Gonna cum soon,” Beast Boy said, almost tripping over the words in his tiredness. “Gonna pump you full again.”  
  
“Guuh,” Blackfire moaned, her words distorted as she tried to talk around the tentacle in her mouth. “Muurh.”  
  
Part of Beast Boy again wondered if this kind of huge libido was normal for Tamaranians. Or if only Blackfire could keep going and going like this. Or if Starfire was just as relentless in the sack. Beast Boy felt a bit guilty over wondering how long his teammate and friend could fuck, but not all that guilty.  
  
Beast Boy was too tired to last for long. So was Blackfire, for that matter. After just a few minutes, the two of them came, moaning out their orgasms as they felt the pleasure shaking their bodies. Beast Boy swore he could feel the last of his strength leaving his body as he came.  
  
Beast Boy’s orgasm wasn’t nearly as impressive as it had been. He didn’t manage to get that much cum into Blackfire, his balls mostly drained after everything the two of them had done. But he still felt satisfied over making Blackfire cum as well as him.  
  
Blackfire had collapsed during her orgasm. The last little bits of strength went out of her, and she fell forward, Beast Boy’s tentacles not up to the job of keeping her upright. She collapsed onto his bed, her legs widely spread, letting the cum he had pumped into her trickle out of her parted lower lips.  
  
Slowly, Beast Boy drew his tentacles out of Blackfire’s mouth and ass. Blackfire made a tiny whining sound at the loss, but didn’t try to get them back inside her. Instead, she slowly turned over on to her side, showing off her body in profile. It was a great sight, but one Beast Boy was too tired to properly enjoy right now.  
  
Beast Boy sank down to his bed, wrapping an arm around Blackfire. He was beat. That had been the best night he had ever had, and he would be more able to appreciate it tomorrow. Right now, he needed to _sleep_.  
  
And sleeping pressed up against the hot, sexy, (evil) Blackfire was just the way to do it. And for tomorrow?  
  
Beast Boy didn’t see any reason for this to be a one time thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha of the Pack Ch. 2**

  
“I am overflowing with the happiness, friend Beast Boy,” Starfire said. “I never would have thought that Komandr would leave the zrggulrth she so enjoyed. But now…” Starfire beamed happily, before taking another pancake off the stack that Beast Boy had prepared.  
  
“It was kind of surprising to me, too,” beast Boy said. “But I don’t have anything to complain about with how Blackfire has been doing.”  
  
Beast Boy was talking slightly louder than was needed. Starfire hadn’t commented on it yet, though. She may not even have noticed it as she worked on her eight pancake in the past three minutes.  
  
“I wish she was here so that I could tell her in person,” Starfire said wistfully before brightening up again. “If she’s doing something besides looking for her own pleasure, she really has improved.”  
  
Beast Boy nodded jerkily. As Starfire bent over her plate, he looked down himself. Straight into the amused eyes of Blackfire.  
  
Blackfire was on her knees, right in front of Beast Boy. His green cock was hanging out from his pants, and Blackfire’s long fingers were wrapped around it. And for most of the past five minutes, her mouth had been wrapped around his cock as well.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Blackfire smiled up at Beast Boy, before planting a kiss on his cock. That kiss turned into a series of long licks, going up and down Beast Boy’s cock as her sister sat just a few feet away. Blackfire didn’t seem even slightly concerned about Starfire as she kept on working Beast Boy over.  
  
Blackfire was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off the muscles on her bare arms. And it obviously wasn’t as tight as Beast Boy had thought (and appreciated the way it clung to her breasts) it was. Blackfire pulled at the collar of her shirt, tugging it away from her body, and letting Beast Boy look straight down it. He swallowed at the sight of her large breasts, the orange skin just _begging_ to get grabbed by him.  
  
Blackfire kept on licking, going all the way down to Beast Boy’s balls. She sucked on each one, and Beast Boy could feel her tongue playing with his sacks inside of her mouth. It was like she was trying to get to the semen stored up in Beast Boy’s balls as quickly as she could. And if she was, she was certainly going about it the right way.  
  
Beast Boy was getting _very_ close to his orgasm, and he didn’t think he’d be able to hide it from Starfire. He waved his hand at Blackfire, trying to get her to stop. She did, just for a second. Then her grin got even more sinister, and she slid Beast Boy’s dick back into her mouth.  
  
Blackfire kept on going down, not stopping until all of Beast Boy’s dick was buried inside her mouth. It was too much to stand, and Beast Boy came. He bit down on his lip _hard_ to keep from moaning. Even with Starfire looking down at her plate, there was no way she would have been able to miss the sounds Beast Boy normally made when cumming. At least she didn’t actually see his face as he came, as there was _no_ way to hide the look of pleasure on Beast Boy’s face.  
  
Beast Boy could feel jet after jet of semen shooting out from his cock and landing inside Blackfire’s mouth, spreading across her tongue and covering the insides of her cheeks. Blackfire kept on looking up at him the entire time, her eyes filled with amusement and satisfaction as Beast Boy came in her mouth.  
  
Breathing heavily, Beast Boy leaned forward and rested his hands on the countertop. That got Starfire to look up, an innocently inquisitive look on her face. She licked up a bit of syrup from her lip, tilting her head to the side.  
  
“Is everything all right, friend Beast Boy?”  
  
“Yur,” Beast Boy eloquently responded, jerkily nodding his head.  
  
Out of the bottom of his eye, he could see Blackfire sliding off of his dick. And then, using her flight to stay silent, she slid around the edge of the counter, coming up behind Starfire. Beast Boy closed his eyes, seeing the droplets of cum still on Blackfire’s face.  
  
“Guess who?” Blackfire asked, resting her hands on Starfire’s shoulders.  
  
“Sister!” Starfire said excitedly, spinning around to look up at a smirking Blackfire. “I am filled with the gladness that you are here after all!”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it,” Blackfire said, winking at Starfire. “Good to see you too.”  
  
Blackfire and Starfire talked happily with each other for a few minutes. Beast Boy watched closely, but as near as he could tell, Blackfire wasn’t slipping in any verbal barbs to Starfire. There was just the white cum on her orange skin. And sooner or later-  
  
“Komandr!” Starfire said in a surprised tone. “What is that on your chin?”  
  
“Oh, this?” Blackfire asked, running a finger along her lip, coming away with some of Beast Boy’s cum. “Oh, it’s a special drink Beast Boy made for me.” She licked her fingers clean, her tongue twining around them to get at the semen. “As thanks for how hard I’ve been working for him.”  
  
“Really?” Starfire asked. “Could I have some?”  
  
It was a good thing Starfire was looking away from Beast Boy. He was completely unable to keep a straight face as the sisters talked. And the glances Blackfire was sending him weren’t helping.  
  
God, even though Starfire was his friend, the thought of a threesome with her and her sister was _super_ hot. Beast Boy’s dick twitched, and started to get hard again, still wet from Blackfire’s saliva. Even though he _knew_ it was a bad idea for so many reasons, Beast Boy couldn’t help but vividly picture Starfire and Blackfire naked and pressed close together as they tended to his cock.  
  
“Probably, sis,” Blackfire said. Probably only she and Beast Boy could hear the amusement in her tone. “How about it, boss? You able to whip up another creamy treat?”  
  
“ _Sorry_ , Blackfire,” Beast Boy said, glaring at the alien. “I don’t think it’s the kind of thing Star would like.”  
  
“Oh, you’re too modest,” Blackfire said, her grin growing wider and wider. “Come on, what do you say?”  
  
“Yes, friend Beast Boy,” Starfire said, sounding excited as she looked between the two of them. “I’d love to try it. Is it hard to make?”  
  
By now Starfire had turned back to Beast Boy, an inquisitive look on her own face. Internally, Beast Boy wanted to scream. Why was it that only the difficult women that were interested in him?

*******

That thought came back with a vengeance a few hours later, after Starfire had left _without_ sucking Beast Boy off. Beast Boy thought he would have preferred dealing with Starfire’s innocent innuendos and Blackfire’s _intentional_ innuendos to this. He stared at Kitten, as the blonde, sharp-faced would-be villain smiled back at him.  
  
“You want a _job_?” Beast Boy asked again, casting a look at Blackfire. She looked back at him, rolling her eyes and making a gesture he didn’t know the meaning of.  
  
“Why of _course_ , Beastie,” Kitten said with a giggle. “Daddy’s cut my allowance a bit to pay for his robo-moth carrier, and I need some more money.” She pouted at him, making her eyes as big as possible. “Won’t you help me out? _Pleeeeeeease?”_  
  
Beast Boy sighed, and made a note to tell the other Titans about Killer Moth’s latest scheme.  
  
“Also,” Kitten continued, her entire mode switching on a dime, “this way, you’ll introduce me to Robby-Poo, _won’t_ you?”  
  
Beast Boy enjoyed being friends with Robin, so no, that wasn’t going to happen. But it would be easier to keep Kitten as a waitress for a day or two until she got bored and quit, rather then dealing with the tantrum that would come from not hiring her. Not that Beast Boy let himself get bossed around by villainous woman or anything.  
  
“Fine, you’re hired,” Beast Boy said, sitting back in his chair and waving his hand tiredly. “Blackfire will show you the ropes.”  
  
“Really?” Blackfire asked, brightening up and gaining a disturbing smile. “I didn’t even know you were into that sort of thing, Beast Boy.” She laughed, looking at Kitten. “You _won’t_ regret it, boss.”  
  
“I _mean_ , show her how to be a waitress,” Beast Boy said, glaring at the Tamaranian. “As you well know.”  
  
Blackfire just laughed, floating to her feet. She nodded at Kitten, straightening out her apron.  
  
“Come on, girly,” Blackfire said. “I’ll show you how we do things around here.”  
  
Beast Boy sighed, and made a mental note to regularly check in on those two to make certain Blackfire wasn’t doing something… _stupid_. And possibly hot, but still very stupid.

*******

Dinner time was over, and Kitten and Blackfire had cleaned up the dining area while Beast Boy took care of the kitchen. He put the last of the dishes out to dry, and wiped his hands on a towel. Looking out through the open window to the dining area, he could see his two waitresses.  
  
Kitten, unbelievably, hadn’t been a bad waitress. She wasn’t as good as Blackfire, but Beast Boy’s expectations for her performance had been so low that what she _had_ managed was nothing short of a miracle to him. She had given the right guests the right orders, hadn’t talked back _too_ much, and had generally been a decent employee. There’d even been a few people who had just stopped in for dinner. And to stare at Kitten and whisper amongst themselves, which was a bit concerning.  
  
“Thanks for all your hard work, girls,” Beast Boy said, stepping out into the dining area. “I really appreciate it.”  
  
Blackfire smiled, more of a smirk, really, and opened her mouth to say something. Kitten cut her off, both figuratively and literally, stepping in front of her and holding her clasped hands together underneath her chin.  
  
“Really, Beast Boy?” Kitten said in a breathy, happy voice. “You _mean_ that?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Beast Boy said, glancing over Kitten’s shoulder at Blackfire, who was rolling her eyes. “I do.”  
  
“Do you appreciate it so much that you’d let me stay over for the night?” Kitten continued, looking even more falsely sad and pitiful. “Because,” she sniffed, “it’s just _such_ a long way to go back home and it’s already _so_ late and Daddy Dearest is going to be working all night long. It would mean _so_ much if you’d let me stay here tonight. _Pweaseeeeeee_?”  
  
Beast Boy sighed. He wasn’t certain if Kitten’s spoiled begging was worse than her spoiled tantrums, but a change in pace would be kind of nice, as opposed to all this artificially sweet pleading. It would be even nicer if Kitten learned a third trick.  
  
“Oh, of _course_ , we can find a place for you to spend the night,” Blackfire said, a familiar, sadistic grin creeping across her face. “There’s a nice cardboard box out back for you. I’ll even toss in a few toys for you to play with if you get bored, Kitty,” she said, patting Kitten condescendingly on the head.  
  
Kitten wheeled around to look at Blackfire. Beast Boy sighed. Looked like the tantrum was going to follow right up on the begging. At least it would give him a chance to decide which one was _really_ worse.  
  
“How dare you!” Kitten screeched, sounding more furious than Beast Boy had her in the past… oh, six hours or so. “You all should be _honored_ that I’m choosing to spend the night here! When people hear that the wonderful Kitten, daughter of Killer Moth, sleeps here, they’ll be _begging_ to be allowed in, and you’ll be thanking me for the privilege of gracing this dump!” Kitten’s voice was getting more and more shrill as she screamed into Blackfire’s face.  
  
“You’re the useless daughter of a second-string has-been,” Blackfire replied flippantly, a smirk still on her face. “Who’s ever cowered in fear because of _Killer Moth_? You’ll take what we get and be glad for it.”  
  
Kitten’s face turned a distressing shade of purple as her shoulders rose and fell, as she breathed in deeply. Beast Boy made a quick decision. He didn’t want his eardrums to pop when Kitten said whatever was on her mind. And that meant it was time to intervene.  
  
“Shut up, both of you,” Beast Boy said firmly, smacking the table. Both Kitten and Blackfire looked at him. Blackfire was still looking sadistically amused, while Kitten looked like she was just getting ready to transfer her anger to a new target.  
  
“Kitten, you stay the night in Blackfire’s old room,” Beast Boy said. “And it’s that, or nothing, understand?”  
  
Kitten hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting back and forth between Blackfire and Beast Boy. Finally she tossed her long, blonde hair to the side and snorted.  
  
“I suppose it’s acceptable,” Kitten said haughtily. “So long as she didn’t pay the same lack of attention to cleaning up after herself as she does to her personal hygiene.”  
  
That wiped the smirk off of Blackfire’s face. Behind Kitten, the alien woman’s hands rose, miming wrapping themselves around Kitten’s throat. Beast Boy shook his head, glaring at Blackfire. After a few minutes of phantom strangulation, she lowered her hands, though she still wasn’t looking at Kitten with any great favor.  
  
Beast Boy sighed heavily as Kitten flounced off, fiddling with the straps of her apron. Boy, he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

***Almost Midnight***

Kitten wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. It was so _unfair_ how her beloved Robby-poo hadn’t come to take her in the middle of the night, even though he _had_ to know she was here and waiting for him. Maybe she needed to be a bit more aggressive to get him to realize his affections for her.  
  
Sighing, Kitten stepped out of the bathroom and padded down the dark, empty hallway, back to her temporary room. Why couldn’t people see how much she deserved to have everything she wanted? It was so _unfair_.  
  
Kitten’s thoughts were interrupted as she passed by Beast Boy’s door. Unlike before, when the door was shut, this time it was open, with a rectangle of golden light falling into the hallway. Also, there were a bunch of noises that should only be made by her and her wonderful Robin. But since Robby-poo wasn’t here, it would make sense to look in and see if there was anything she could learn…  
  
Kitten looked into the bedroom, just barely poking her head around the corner. She barely stifled a gasp at what she saw.  
  
Beast Boy and Blackfire, both of them naked. Very, very obviously naked, too. Even with just a glance, it was clear that neither of them were wearing _any_ clothing. And that was kind of _exciting_.  
  
Kitten watched intently as Blackfire bent over Beast Boy’s crotch, her head bobbing up and down. Kitten couldn’t quite see the dick she was so obviously blowing, but from the noises she was making, she had to be enjoying what she was doing. Kitten let her eyes wander along both Beast Boy’s leanly muscled body (though nowhere near as impressive as her beloved superhero’s) and Blackfire’s very… _generous_ curves.  
  
Then Kitten’s attention was drawn back to Beast Boy’s dick, as the alien princess pulled her head up. Blackfire’s movement revealed Beast Boy’s cock. And it was a _big_ cock. Kitten’s jaw dropped, staring at the large, thick, green shaft as it wobbled back and forth, freed from Blackfire’s mouth.  
  
Oh _my_ , were all boys that well-endowed? A shaft that big, Kitten wasn’t certain if she would be able to handle it right away if Robby-poo showed up with something that size waving between his legs. But she loved him so much that _obviously_ she’d give it a go. Maybe start with a blowjob, just like how Blackfire was doing it.  
  
Though Blackfire seemed to be _ending_ the blowjob. She had sat up, looking down and smiling at Beast Boy with a funny expression on her face. She was cupping her large breasts, pushing them together as she stared down at him. Kitten intently watched as the alien played with her nipples, slowly kneading them as her hands slid over her orange breasts.  
  
Kitten had started playing with her own breasts as well. One hand was pressing down on her chest, through the white nightgown she wore. Her other hand was also above her clothing, for now at least. It was rubbing back and forth against her thighs, pressing down on them and feeling the tingles as she silently watched the two of them.  
  
Beast Boy said something to Blackfire, in a voice so low that Kitten couldn’t make out the words. It made the orange-skinned girl chuckle, though. Blackfire looked around the room, and her eyes came to rest on the open door. And on Kitten, peeking through it.  
  
Kitten felt a rare tendril of fear slide up her backbone as Blackfire stared at her. She _had_ to see her. There was no way she couldn’t. The smile growing across Blackfire’s face only confirmed it.  
  
And then Beast Boy grabbed Blackfire’s ass. The alien jumped, and the smile on her face took on a more _lustful_ tone. She turned her head back to Beast Boy, paying attention to him.  
  
Blackfire floated up into the air and twisted herself around so that she could take Beast Boy’s dick between her breasts. Kitten wasn’t certain if she was imagining the smirk Blackfire sent her way as the orange-skinned girl wrapped her large breasts around the thick green shaft. She certainly didn’t imagine the moan Beast Boy let out at that.  
  
“Does that feel nice, Beast Boy?” Blackfire asked in a teasing tone, using her flight to move her entire body up and down a bit to give the shapeshifter a titjob.  
  
“It feels great, Kom,” Beast Boy moaned, his head twitching backwards for a second. “Damn, you’ve got the nicest set of breasts I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Blackfire laughed, a throaty sound that sent a shiver down Kitten’s spine. Then she leaned forward, her tongue poking out as she started to lick the tip of Beast Boy’s cock. Kitten made another sound in the back of her throat as she stared.  
  
All of a sudden, Kitten was _really_ turned on. It felt like there was an outright _inferno_ of arousal rising up inside of her, a tremendous need that she just _had_ to meet. And since there was no way on earth that she was going to be going inside, submitting herself to the absolute _shame_ and _indignity_ of admitting that she was watching, that meant it was on Kitten to take care of her needs.  
  
Kitten’s ministrations to herself increased as she stared. The hand pressed against her crotch pulled her nightgown up, revealing her long, pale legs. Then she started to really touch herself, fingers gliding over the sensitive flesh between her thighs. Kitten’s other hand was toying with one of the stiff nipples poking out from her nightgown, every brush sending a shiver through her body.  
  
Kitten watched intently as Blackfire delivered a combination boob and blowjob to Beast Boy. That should be _her_ doing it! Not with Beast Boy, of course, he wasn’t nearly as cool and suave as her dear Robin was. But Kitten should be doing it with Robin, the two of them the obviously perfect match. Oh, it was just so _unfair!_ And really, really hot, she had to admit.  
  
Kitten wasn’t entirely certain which person she should be watching. Staring at Beast Boy as he moaned and twitched around underneath Blackfire’s attention felt like _such_ a betrayal of Robby-poo. And Blackfire was quite the woman to look at, stark naked with plenty of soft, orange flesh on display. On the other hand, the firm muscles that Beast Boy had all along his body, and the look of pleasure on his face was _so_ enticing. How could Kitten choose between two such wonderful examples?  
  
And then Blackfire stepped things up a notch. She let go of her large breasts, letting them swing free underneath her. Her head moved down and down and down, and Kitten’s jaw dropped open. Blackfire was taking Beast Boy’s entire cock in her mouth. And her throat, too. Kitten could swear that she saw the orange-skinned princess’s throat bulge outward as Beast Boy’s large shaft entered her neck.  
  
And stayed there. Blackfire moved her head up and down, but in such shallow movements that Beast Boy’s dick obviously never _actually_ left her throat. Kitten gasped. She would _never_ be able to do such a thing to her dearest Robin! It was just a flatout impossibility. Her throat couldn’t handle doing something like that. And wasn’t it a _shame?_ Because it looked so hot, and Beast Boy looked so _pleased_ as Blackfire did it.  
  
“You’ve got such a tight fucking throat, Blackfire,” Beast Boy said in an awed, hushed tone so quite Kitten could barely hear him. “It feel so _good_ around me.”  
  
Blackfire fractionally nodded. Then her eyes got wide as Beast Boy’s hands rose up and started playing with her breasts. Even from outside the room, Kitten could hear her muffled moan of pleasure.  
  
Kitten imitated Beast Boy’s gesture, grabbing her own breasts in her hands. She gently squeezed them, panting as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her. It was so good, and she wanted so much more than what she could give herself. But there was just no _way_ that she could get anyone to help her. Even her little friend was at the bottom of her luggage, all the way back in her room. And there was no way that Kitten was leaving this spot.  
  
Kitten was on her knees. She couldn’t remember when that had happened. Had it been when she had first seen the two of them? Later? She didn’t know and she didn’t care. What was _really_ important was that she kept on touching herself, feeling the wonderful, amazing pleasure running through her.  
  
Kitten’s breath was a harsh rasp in her throat as she watched Blackfire deepthroat Beast Boy. Finally, the green-skinned boy, no the _man_ , he was so obviously a man, groaned. Kitten couldn’t tell anything special in the sound, since all three of them had been making plenty of odd noises.   
  
Blackfire, on the other hand, seemed to attach a meaning to it. She increased her pace, bobbing up and down, really _ramming_ her head down around Beast Boy’s dick as he played with her big, fat, soft boobs. Then she pulled her head off of it.  
  
The gasp Kitten made at seeing that large shaft waving around in the air was drowned out by Beast Boy’s cry. He announced her was cumming in such a loud voice it would probably have awakened the guests.  
  
And Blackfire took it all. She wrapped her orange fingers around the green rod and aimed it at her. Kitten watched, barely remembering to breathe as jet after jet of cum spurted out and landed on the alien’s face.  
  
There was so _much_ of it, too. Blackfire’s skin received a healthy coating of it, all over her lower face and breasts. Kitten was shocked. Especially at how much Blackfire seemed to be enjoying it. There was a large, satisfied smile on Blackfire’s face as she held herself still, letting Beast Boy pump his semen onto her.  
  
And Beast Boy was still hard. Kitten’s gaze was irresistibly drawn to the hard shaft, jutting up from his body. In the warm light of the room, it seemed to shine with Blackfire’s arousal. If Beast Boy was still horny after this, what were the two of them going to do next?  
  
Kitten got her answer almost instantly. Blackfire swung herself around, floating up in the air. And she looked over to the half-open door. She winked at Kitten as the blonde girl knelt there, before turning her attention back to Beast Boy.  
  
“Fuck, I need this,” Blackfire said, running her hand along her crotch, pressing down against her pussy. Kitten thought she could see the glimmer of arousal there. “You have no idea, Beast Boy.”  
  
Kitten thought she could guess how much Blackfire needed that. She couldn’t need it _more_ than Kitten did, after all. And the best that she was going to get was her finger, pumping in and out of her soaking wet pussy.  
  
Beast Boy was saying something, but Kitten couldn’t pay attention enough to listen to it. All she could _really_ focus on right now was how _horny_ she was, how much she _needed_ someone else’s hands on her. She and Fang had only done it a few times before she realized how much he was holding her back. And, obviously, she and Robby-poo hadn’t done anything yet. Not until the moment was right, or at least until Kitten found him again.  
  
The angle wasn’t the best to see just how Blackfire was sinking down onto Beast Boy. But it was so, _so_ clear that she was starting to properly fuck him. Kitten’s own pussy clamped down tight around her finger as she pumped it back and forth inside of her. Her hips twitched, grinding her pussy against the palm of her hand. Her other hand was busy at her breast, playing with herself through her nightshirt. Why had she worn something so modest and concealing? It felt like Kitten was burning up with arousal as she watched the two of them.  
  
Beast Boy’s hands were on Blackfire’s breasts, squeezing down as the orange-skinned alien bounced up and down on top of him. Kitten’s hungry eyes watched every gesture and twitch as the off-world princess fucked herself on top of Beast Boy, a wide smile underneath the cum lacing her cheeks and chin.  
  
Neither Beast Boy or Blackfire were talking right now. Instead, they were making sweet, wonderful sounds, noises that only made Kitten more aroused. She _wanted_ to be there, so, so badly. Taking Blackfire’s place, probably, though right now _anything_ would do. Kitten didn’t think there was anything she’d say no to, if it just meant that she could feel someone else’s hands on her.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so big inside of me,” Blackfire moaned, tossing her head backwards. “It’s so lucky for you that you’ve found me.” There was a very smug, self-satisfied tone in Blackfire’s voice. “There’s no way that most girls would be able to handle such a _big_ ,” Kitten could see Blackfire wiggle her hips back and forth as she sank down all the way along Beast Boy’s cock, “ _thick_ ,” another stroke and wiggle, _“hard_ ,” a third stroke and wiggle, “ _cock_.”  
  
“Because you’re so loose and gaping?” Beast Boy asked, his voice all innocence. “Ouch!”  
  
Kitten half-giggled, half-gasped as Blackfire swatted Beast Boy’s shoulder. She could feel a tremendous, wonderful orgasm welling up inside of her. It was going to come crashing over her like a tsunami, she could tell. It was going to be _great_ , just so long as Kitten kept on her knees, and didn’t go crashing through the ajar door.  
  
“Because you need a _woman_ ,” Blackfire said, her voice only containing a bit of stung pride. “Not some silly little girl who doesn’t know how to treat a cock.”  
  
She rode Beast Boy in silence for a few moments. Except for their moans and groans, and Kitten’s own, much more muffled, sounds, none of them said a thing. Then Blackfire smiled, the same sharp, slightly sadistic smile that seemed to really _belong_ on her face.  
  
“You know, the first time we had sex, I was worried that you’d break me in two,” Blackfire purred, running her hand down the side of Beast Boy’s face. “I thought you were going to stretch out my poor little cunny, and just leave me a ruined woman.”  
  
Even from her spot at the door, Kitten could see Beast Boy rolling his eyes. She was barely listening to what Blackfire was saying, only half an ear dedicated to the words. The rest of her was consumed with the lust burning inside of her.  
  
“That’s a lie and you know it,” Beast Boy said with a chuckle. “I bet you’ve taken at least half a dozen guys that were bigger-oh!”  
  
Kitten couldn’t tell what Blackfire had done to Beast Boy. But from the expression on his face, she didn’t think it was anything _bad_. And since Blackfire’s hands hadn’t moved, that only left a short list of possibilities.  
  
“So maybe I’ve had some experience,” Blackfire said shamelessly. “But none of them were as good as _you_.” Even Kitten was disgusted at how shameless that bit of flattery was. At least Beast Boy didn’t seem to actually buy it. “But I bet you’d break other women if you fucked them. They just wouldn’t be able to handle this nice, big cock in their dried-up pussies.” Blackfire’s gaze rose to the door, even as Beast Boy kept on staring at the breasts he was playing with.  
  
“Why, I bet if you tried to fuck Kitten’s kitty, you’d just snap her in two,” Blackfire purred, her voice low, seductive, and terribly amused. She turned her head to look at Kitten, her eyes narrowed slits, full of amusement. “You’d destroy that prissy little kitty, leave just as a hole for you to use, however you want.” Blackfire’s voice was choked with arousal, and Kitten’s own throat felt so tight she could hardly even breathe. “Your very own pussy to lead around on a leash.”  
  
Blackfire’s words were still lingering in Kitten’s ears when she came. And at the same moment, Blackfire and Beast Boy came as well. Kitten’s wide eyes stared intently at them as she watched them orgasm, even as she was shaking, inescapably caught in the grip of her own climax.  
  
The sight of them cumming was hot beyond imagining. If Kitten hadn’t already been cumming, the sight of Beast Boy and Blackfire orgasming would have been enough to push her over the edge. The sight of the two of them shaking and moaning, holding on to each other was erotic perfection.  
  
Kitten pulled up on her nightgown, biting down _hard_ on the fabric, trying to muffle her own moans. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears, the sound the thud of a hammer falling, over and over again. Her entire body twitched every which way, and it was nothing short of a miracle that she didn’t fall forward through the half-open door, revealing her presence to Beast Boy and Blackfire in a way that couldn’t possibly be denied.  
  
Blackfire was crowing in her native language, a jawbreaking collection of sounds that Kitten couldn’t even remember, let alone pronounce. Beast Boy, meanwhile, was softly murmuring underneath his voice, a series of soft exclamations that were almost completely drowned out by Blackfire’s noisy enthusiastic cries.  
  
Kitten couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten such a good orgasm. Her pussy was squeezing down so tightly around her finger it felt like it was going to snap off. Her nipples were so stiff it almost hurt to feel her nightgown pressing down on them. And there was going to be an odd stain in the carpet underneath her _forever_ , she was leaking so much arousal.  
  
It was all so good, and Kitten wished that it didn’t have to stop. She rocked backwards, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. Inside the bedroom, she could see Blackfire falling forward, pulling herself off of Beast Boy’s cock.   
  
Kitten swallowed as Blackfire shifted around so that Kitten could see the princess’s pussy. Her lower lips seemed pretty spread, though it was hard to tell. And not from the distance. The _real_ problem was how much semen was leaking out of her orange pussy. There was a lot of thick cum, and Kitten made a sound in the back of her throat like a hungry dog as she stared. What would it _feel_ like to have that much cum stuffed inside of her, after such an amazing orgasm?  
  
“That was _wonderful_ , Garfield,” Blackfire said in a happy voice. “You did _such_ a good job of making me feel so _amazing_.”  
  
“You were great, too, Blackfire,” Beast Boy said, his voice slightly rough and choked. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Oh, I’m doing just _great_ ,” Blackfire purred, her voice low and seductive, sending a tingle up and down Kitten’s spine. “You know how to treat a girl _right_ after all. Those lips,” Kitten watched avidly as Blackfire raised her hand and ran it across Beast Boy’s face, “these hands,” Blackfire grabbed Beast Boy’s hand and placed it on her breast. Even when she dropped her hand, Beast Boy didn’t. “And this _cock_ ,” she reached down to grab that, too, “you made me feel _wonderful_ ,” Blackfire said, her voice dripping with amusement and satisfaction. “Nobody else could make any girl feel as good as you made me feel.”  
  
It was transparently obvious what Blackfire was doing. But it was still working. Kitten’s hips jerked back and forth slightly, biting down on her nightgown to keep herself from making noise.  
  
Inside the bedroom, Blackfire and Beast Boy were still talking, running their hands over each other in an unbearably inviting manner. Kitten hugged herself, trying to replicate the feeling. She didn’t get much from it.  
  
Kitten pushed herself to her feet. She swayed unsteadily on them, her legs feeling as weak as two pillars of jelly. Her eyes were wide and her breath was still coming in harsh pants as she felt the half-satisfied need burning inside of her.  
  
Kitten knew it was time to leave. She _had_ to get back to her own room, before Beast Boy came out to clean up. Even Blackfire, if she actually, undeniably caught Kitten out here on her knees, would be bad enough. Kitten paused, wondering just how bad it _would_ be if she was tossed into the bedroom, at Beast Boy’s feet while he and his thick cock and seemingly wonderful hands stared down at her.  
  
No, no, there was no time for that. Kitten pushed herself forward, staggering from side to side down the hallway like a drunkard. She had to get back to her room and get some sleep. Maybe she wouldn’t remember all of this in the morning. It would just be a bad… yes, _bad_ dream, something to remind her of what she and Robby-poo would far, far surpass.  
  
That was what Kitten kept on telling herself, at least. But as she staggered down the hall and into her borrowed bedroom, one image kept on intruding into her thoughts. A big, green dick.  
  
Kitten collapsed onto her bed, rolling over to stare at the dark ceiling. She was still breathing hard, and her heart was still beating quickly in her chest, a relentless tattoo pounding against her ribs. Her body was still slick with sweat, and both her fingers and her thighs were splattered with arousal.  
  
Even though she had cum so hard, Kitten could still feel the arousal inside of her. And it was only growing, as she thought about Blackfire and Beast Boy. Soft flesh or smooth muscle, both so, _so_ intriguing.  
  
Kitten whimpered, trying to put the thoughts of those two out of her mind, and calling up images of her beloved (and who loved her right back if he knew what was good for him) Robin. It didn’t work. For a few seconds, with a struggle, Kitten could keep the picture of what she thought a naked Robin looked like in her mind. Then it would vanish, replaced with inviting green and orange skin.  
  
It was going to be a long night for Kitten. And tomorrow? Who knew what tomorrow could bring.  
  
Kitten was barely going to get any sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha of the Pack Chapter Three**

  
Beast Boy had two problems that he had never really thought would go together. He was _really_ horny. And he was _really_ worried.  
  
And the same girl was responsible for both. Kitten.  
  
The slender blonde was _really_ embracing the stereotype of the bitchy rich blonde girl. Not with him, so much, but with the customers she was _supposed_ to be serving. The weirdest part was that a certain segment of the people who came to Beast Boy’s bed and breakfast didn’t seem to mind it that much. They _liked_ Kitten acting like a spoiled brat. Or, at least, a spoiled brat who would lean over the table and shamelessly argue that she deserved a bigger tip.  
  
Beast Boy was anxious over that because sooner or later, Kitten was going to start a fight. Either egging on some paying customers, or just outright slapping someone. And she wasn’t listening to his increasingly pointed hints to tone it down. Not that Blackfire was helping him with that.  
  
And Beast Boy was getting horny because of how Kitten was acting off the clock. It seemed that as soon as the sun set, she was slipping into one of her seemingly endless array of silk nighties. And they were all really _hot_ nighties. Beast Boy felt his cock twitch as he was irresistibly reminded of one Kitten had shown off just a few nights ago.

***Three Days Ago***

Beast Boy was thinking that a nap sounded _really_ good. Blackfire had been pretty aggressive last night, and Beast Boy had been up until midnight putting her in her place. He didn’t regret a minute of it, but now that things were a bit slow, getting a bit of shut-eye sounded nice.  
  
Beast Boy had just shut his eyes when he heard someone coming into the employee lounge. He cracked one eye open. Then both eyes shot _wide_ open.  
  
Kitten was there, wearing a pink nightie and absolutely nothing else. And it wasn’t a _thick_ nightie either. Beast Boy felt his cock quickly hardening as he stared at Kitten’s slender body, put on _such_ wonderful display underneath the thin, clinging nightie.  
  
Then her gaze went up a bit to Kitten’s breasts. The material of the nightie was a _bit_ thicker there. Just enough to push her breasts up and together. Beast Boy swallowed hard, looking at the cleavage. The nightie went so low that Beast Boy thought he could see Kitten’s nipples.  
  
“Anyway, thank you for listening, Beast Boy,” Kitten said with a smile. “It really takes a load off,” her fingers played with the short hem of her nightie, lifting it up a fraction of an inch, “knowing that you’re always here for me.”  
  
Kitten had been talking? Beast Boy hadn’t heard a _word_ of it. He forced his eyes upward, meeting Kitten’s amused blue eyes. He nodded and smiled, subtly drawing a cushion over his crotch.  
  
“Yeah, sure thing, Kitten,” Beast Boy said, his wavering a bit. “I’m always here for you.”  
  
Kitten gave him another smile and turned to go. Beast Boy couldn’t help how his eyes went straight to her ass, walking it swing from side to side. The nightie was practically see-through, and Beast Boy bit down on his lip _hard_ to keep from whimpering.  
  
Then Kitten was out the door, leaving Beast Boy with a _very_ hard dick, and any possibility of enjoying his nap gone like dust in the wind.  


***Now***

  
And now Beast Boy was just trying to relax with a movie. But the movie wasn’t that good, and he was feeling seriously horny. And the only way he was going to be taking care of it was by masturbating, since Blackfire had gone over to the Titans Tower to either spend the night or harass Starfire and Robin. A bit of both, knowing her.  
  
Which was a pity, because Beast Boy had spent all day looking forward to fucking Blackfire through his bed. Blackfire was almost _always_ up for some quick, strings-free sex, which, for someone Beast Boy’s age, was the very best thing possible.  
  
“Make some room,” someone said in a very bossy, entitled tone.”  
  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes and sifted upright on the couch. If Kitten was starting to take this tone with him and not just their customers, it really was time to give her a talking-to.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kitten sit down next to him on the couch. He tried not to look at her too much, since he could tell she was wearing a nightie, and he didn’t want to be _more_ turned on. Instead, he just concentrated on the so-so movie.  
  
That lasted for all of five minutes. Then Kitten readjusted herself and put her head on his lap. _That_ got Beast Boy to look down at her.  
  
Kitten was wearing a green nightie. A green nightie that was the same shade of green as Beast Boy’s skin, in fact. And it was cut even lower than her previous nightie. From this position, Beast Boy could look straight down it and see Kitten’s nipples, not hidden at all by the nightie. He could even see a decent amount of her flat stomach.  
  
And it was made all the worse because Kitten’s head was pretty far up along his lap and close to his rapidly hardening cock. Beast Boy swallowed heavily, trying to stop himself from looking. Maybe she wouldn’t notice. Somehow. Even though his dick was down along the leg of his pants, and her cheek was pressed against it.  
  
“What’s this?” Kitten asked, rubbing her cheek back and forth. Her hand went up to her mouth. “Are you getting _hard_ over little old me?” She flipped herself around so she could more easily grin up at Beast Boy, a perfectly bratty look on her face. “What a _pervert_.”  
  
Beast Boy’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. This _really_ wasn’t his fault. It was hers. _Kitten_ was the one prancing around in these sexy clothes, teasing and taunting him with her body. Did she expect that some how he _wasn’t_ going to get hard over this? She was _such_ a little brat.  
  
“It’s your damn fault I’m this hard,” beast Boy said. “So why don’t you own up and suck my cock.”  
  
Beast Boy expected Kitten to flounce off, full of outrage over the idea that her actions had consequences. Possibly even flounce right out of the bed and breakfast and never come back.  
  
Instead, she reached down and unzipped Beast Boy’s pants. Beast Boy forgot how to breathe for a few minutes as her slender fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled it out into the open. It felt _so_ good.  
  
Kitten’s brow furrowed as she examined Beast Boy’s cock. Her hands ran up and down it, lightly squeezing it, seeing just how long and thick it was. Beast Boy closed his eyes, willing himself not to cum, even if this was more stimulation than he had gotten in the past two days.  
  
A touch of precum still appeared at the slit on top of his lower head. Beast Boy opened his eyes just in time to see Kitten, her face still furrowed in concentration, run her palm over the top of his shaft, fingers stroking along his length. Then she withdrew her palm and looked down at the small amount of precum smeared across it.  
  
“Don’t make a mess,” Kitten said, in a voice that held _none_ of her usual heat and bratiness. “This nightie costs more to clean than you make in an entire month.”  
  
Another drop of pre appeared. Kitten looked down at it, her head tilted to one side. Then she lowered her head and stuck out her tongue, licking the small dollop up. And at that point, Beast Boy had officially had enough.  
  
A hand reached down and pressed Kitten’s head against his shaft. Her mouth was already open, and she sank down along Beast Boy’s shaft, inch after inch of his dick going into her mouth. She made a pretty pleasing noise at that, kind of like a squeal, kind of like a groan, but mostly just a muffled vibration that ran up and down his shaft.  
  
And, with how backed-up and horny Beast Boy was, that was enough to push him over the edge. He made an indescribable sound of his own as he came, his hips jerking forward and driving even more of his shaft into her mouth. A tremor ran through Beast Boy’s entire body as he came, his dick twitching inside Kitten’s mouth, shooting jet after jet of semen onto her tongue and down her throat.  
  
It felt _wonderful_. Beast Boy’s body tensed up before relaxing as he felt the pleasure of a really _good_ orgasm wash through him. And it lasted for quite a while, more and more semen getting pumped into Kitten as he came. She thrashed around, her head anchored on Beast Boy’s cock, but she never managed to actually pull off of him.  
  
Not until Beast Boy’s orgasm ended and he became aware of how she was moving. _Then_ Beast Boy grabbed Kitten’s shoulder and pulled her off of him, his eyes widening as he did so.  
  
“Shit, Kitten,” Beas Boy said, his eyes getting wide, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that or gotten so rough.” Now that his orgasm was over, his heart was still beating quickly, but for an entirely different reason. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Of course I’m not okay,” Kitten said, turning her head away from Beast Boy. Her voice sounded a bit choked and gargley. But there wasn’t any actual anger in it. “Don’t you know I deserve to be treated like a princess?”  
  
Beast Boy could see Kitten rubbing her bare thighs together. And it also made the short nightie she was wearing crawl up her legs a bit. He swallowed, his dick starting to twitch again as he looked at Kitten’s undeniably sexy body. It was a pity Kitten’s mind was riding around inside of it.  
  
Then Kitten was up and moving. Beast Boy’s eyebrows climbed his forehead as she pushed him backwards and crawled onto his lap. He could feel the heat of her body through his pants, and her hands were holding on tightly to his shoulders.  
  
“You’re going to make it up to me,” Kitten said, in an _extremely_ entitled voice. “It’s what I _deserve_ , after all.”  
  
Beast Boy was pent up enough that it would take more than one orgasm to satisfy him. He was as hard as a rock again, and he could feel his dick brushing against Kitten’s smooth, soft thighs. Then Kitten lowered her hips and started rocking against him, pushing back and forth, trying to match his dick with her pussy.  
  
Kitten reached down and grabbed his cock. Beast Boy sighed in satisfaction at feeling her fingers wrapped around him. And then he felt even better, as Kitten lowered herself onto him, letting him enter her pussy. Heh, there was a pun there, about Kitten and pussy. Beast Boy had too many things on his mind right now to figure it out, though.  
  
Instead, he just had to deal with Kitten’s soft, warm, wet pussy enveloping him. And that was _quite_ enough for him to focus on. Kitten felt _great_. And she looked like she was feeling great as well. The look in her eyes as she sunk down around him was as sweet as could be. Her lips were parted, in a squashed circle and there was a light dusting of red on her cheeks.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh,” Kitten moaned, her eyes looking past Beast Boy at the wall behind the couch. “I’m, I’m…” she closed her eyes and shivered from head to toe.  
  
Kitten was changing up the pace, going faster and then slower, moving back and forth and from side to side. Like she was trying to find the perfect rhythm that would let her feel as good as she possibly could. And Beast Boy was happy to let her find it. Whatever she settled on was sure to feel great for his dick.  
  
Beast Boy looked down at Kitten’s chest. Her small breasts were bouncing inside her nightie, and he could stiff, stiff nipples swaying back and forth. Who could resist something so cute? He reached down and grabbed Kitten’s breasts, feeling her nipples poking through her nightie into his palms. Then he squeezed, just a little bit.  
  
Kitten made a really sweet sound. Almost like a mew. Beast Boy wanted to hear it again, and kept on playing with her breasts. She shivered, closing her eyes and lifting her head. When she opened her eyes again, she looked right at Beast Boy.  
  
“Don’t just sit there like, oh,” Kitten shivered, a wave of ecstasy running through her body, “like some mannequin.” She smirked at him. “Don’t you realize how lucky you are? Put some _work_ into it.”  
  
Beast Boy’s eyes narrowed. Then he moved his hands to grab Kitten’s thighs, sliding up underneath her nightie to get a firm hold on her legs. And _then_ he started to move.  
  
“Oh!” Kitten moaned, her eyes suddenly getting wide as Beast Boy started to really thrust into her, lifting his hips so his dick went deep inside of Kitten’s tight, wet pussy. “Oh my god, oh my _god_!”  
  
Beast Boy smirked a bit at that. It sounded so _sweet_ , hearing Kitten cry out like that. And he was going to listen to her make plenty of different sounds, too.  
  
Kitten tried to keep up with Beast Boy for a time. But Beast Boy was an actual superhero, and that meant that he had strength and stamina. Certainly more than Kitten ever did. And pretty soon, as he kept on fucking her, she gave up the fight, and started letting him do _all_ of the work, lifting her body up and down along his cock as he thrust into her.  
  
“Gonna cum,” Kitten whined, swaying back and forth on top of Beast Boy. “I’m going to cum.”  
  
Beast Boy was going to cum soon as well. Her pussy was just so wet and tight and soft. And Kitten looked _nice_ , on top of him, with her flushed cheeks and sparkling face and her small breasts bouncing back and forth inside of her nightie. And it was also very nice to hear how she was sounding, moaning and groaning, with none of her previous bratty behavior.  
  
Beast Boy’s breathing was becoming ragged as he thrust into Kitten, filling her up and feeling her tight walls squeeze down tightly around him. He could tell that his imminent orgasm was going to be a _good_ one, one that would really leave him feeling satisfied.  
  
Beast Boy pulled Kitten down onto his shaft, as far as she could go. Kitten half-gasped and half-moaned in pleasure at that, falling forward to press her body against Beast Boy’s. They both stayed like that as they came.  
  
Kitten outright _squealed_ as Beast Boy filled her up with semen. This load seemed to be just as thick and heavy as his previous load of cum. Her pussy squeezed down tightly around his dick, from the tip to the base. It felt _great_ , and Beast Boy tried to keep his breathing even as he felt how tightly she was squeezing down around him.  
  
Kitten managed to push herself off of Beast Boy, and landed on her back, taking up most of the couch. Beast Boy looked down at her. It was _quite_ the sight. For one, her pussy lips were parted, and he could see the cum drooling out of her lower lips, running down her skin to her ass. That was a _great_ sight, and one that made Beast Boy’s dick pulse in arousal.  
  
For another, there was the look on Kitten’s face as she tried to recover from her orgasm. It was hard to really describe, but it just _begged_ for another round of sex. And since her nipples were still stiff, poking out from her nightie, Beast Boy thought that was an opinion Kitten shared.  
  
“Good job, Kitten,” Beast Boy said, leaning over to run his hand through her blonde hair. “That felt _really_ good. But you’re not done yet.”  
  
Kitten blinked, lifting her head. Then she saw Beast Boy’s stiff dick, still slick with arousal and cum, poking up from his crotch. Her pale cheeks colored, and Beast Boy smiled as he saw her tongue flick out to run along her lips.  
  
Kitten pushed herself into an upright position. And then she fell forward, landing on top of Beast Boy’s lap. Her face was turned towards him, and her lips were so close to his dick that he could feel her breath puffing over his rock-hard shaft.  
  
Kitten pushed herself up on one arm, and wrapped her other hand around Beast Boy’s shaft. Then she started stroking it, positioning her head right above it. For now, Beast Boy let her take her time. There would be time for more energetic encouragement later, depending on how she did now.  
  
Kitten was surprisingly good at sucking cock. Beast Boy supposed it was thanks to her old boyfriend, Killer or whatever, before she had started focusing on Robin. Though now he supposed she was focusing on him. And knowing how she could act, Beast Boy wasn’t certain how good that was.  
  
But that was a concern for later. Right now, Beast Boy was happy just to get a really good blowjob. And Kitten gave _really_ good blowjobs. Honestly, Blackfire could stand to learn a thing or two, not that Beast Boy had any plans to bring that up to her.  
  
Kitten was bobbing up and down along his shaft, licking and sucking and kissing it, showing off a really touching amount of skill and devotion to Beast Boy’s dick. He rested on hand on her shoulder, not doing anything, just letting Kitten work at her own pace. And that was more than enough.  
  
Beast Boy’s eyes fell on Kitten’s ass. It was shaking back and forth as she sucked on his cock, going up and down in long, slow strokes. It was a _very_ nice sight, especially because of how far forward her nightie had fallen, showing off _all_ of her butt.  
  
Beast Boy reached down and grabbed it, squeezing the cheeks in his hand. Kitten’s ass was nice to do more than just look at, obviously. It felt wonderful between his fingers, and he gave it a nice firm squeeze, nodding in satisfaction.  
  
Kitten’s eyes got wide as she whipped her mouth off of Beast Boy’s dick to look up at him. He looked back, still kneading her cheeks. She tried to glare at him, but it was a _really_ weak glare. One that got even weaker as he kept on squeezing her, before finally turning into nothing more than an expression of the lust that had been bubbling underneath the surface for the entire time.  
  
Beast Boy didn’t smirk _too_ much as he watched the change wash over Kitten. He just kept on squeezing as Kitten went back to giving him a blowjob. And it seemed that she was putting a bit more heart into the entire thing now than she had been previously.  
  
Beast Boy glanced at her cute butt again. An idea was slowly starting to form. He had taken Kitten’s pussy and her mouth. And her tits, while cute and sexy, were much too small to get a titfuck from. So if there was going to be a third option presented, then… Beast Boy smiled as the thought washed over him. That was _certainly_ something to consider for later. But right now, he should probably just focus on the truly wonderful blowjob he was getting.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” Beast Boy said, running his free hand through Kitten’s blonde locks. “Keep on sucking my cock, just like that. You know how I like things, don’t you?”  
  
Kitten made a noise of agreement. She was too busy spelling out her name on Beast Boy’s cock with her tongue to say anything using actual words. And she was doing such a good job, Beast Boy thought she deserved a reward.  
  
The hand on her ass changed into a tentacle. Kitten shivered a bit, but she didn’t stop sucking Beast Boy’s cock. That only happened once the tentacle slithered into her pussy. _Then_ she gasped, pulling her mouth off of Beast Boy’s shaft and turning to look around.  
  
“W-what’s that?” She moaned.  
  
“I’m returning the favor,” Beast Boy said, pumping the tentacle in and out of Kitten’s wet, cum-stuffed pussy. “Now get back to work.”  
  
Kitten got back to work, licking and sucking and doing all kinds of wonderful things to Beast Boy’s dick. He smiled in satisfaction, sliding his tentacle in and out of Kitten’s pussy. And sometimes coiling it in on itself, just to give the bratty blonde a bit of extra stimulation, the kind she wouldn’t get anywhere else.  
  
Kitten was _very_ wet, and getting more so all the time. Beast Boy smiled and kept on going, generating another, smaller tentacle that rubbed against her clit. And the reaction he got from _that_ , rubbing against her little nub, was priceless. The shiver that ran through her was sexy beyond words, especially since she moaned around his dick.  
  
Beast Boy was getting pretty close to an orgasm, driven on this time less by fulfilling his built-up lust and more just how good Kitten was at sucking cock. He debated telling Kitten that he was about to cum. Nah, everyone liked surprises. Though it shouldn’t come as _that_ much of a surprise when the person she was giving a blowjob to came.  
  
Still, he wanted to make sure that she came at the same time as he did. And that meant giving her some more stimulation. Beast Boy ran the smaller tentacle back and forth along Kitten’s clit, in light strokes that didn’t press down too much. And his other tentacle was busy outright fucking Kitten, moving back and forth, in and out of her sodden depths.  
  
Kitten was pushing back against him, her hips rocking as the two of them worked together to fuck her. And she was still tending to his cock, doing her utmost to make him cum. And he was going to do that any second now.  
  
Beast Boy couldn’t tell if he or Kitten came first. At any rate, they both moaned in ecstasy, tremors running through their entire bodies as they came. Kitten squeezed down _tight_ around his tentacle, and he could feel her muscles squeezing down through the walls of her pussy, trying to milk cum out from his transformed fingers.  
  
And he was pumping his third load of cum into Kitten. His dick throbbed inside of her mouth, and he could feel his semen hitting the top of her mouth and then falling back down to splatter along his cock. Beast Boy swore, not quite believing just how good this really was feeling.  
  
Kitten pulled her head off of him, getting the last shot of cum on her chin. She blinked up at him, and he could still feel her pussy squeezing down erratically around his tentacle. She shook her head, her tongue darting out to run along her lips, reaching down just barely far enough to reach her chin.  
  
“Oh,” she moaned, closing her eyes as a shiver ran through her body, “that was really…” she sighed, and a smile appeared on her face. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy. “It that all you’ve got?” Kitten asked, a familiar tone entering her voice once more. “Oh well, I’m sure you did your best.”  
  
Beast Boy’s smile took on a hard edge, and his eyes glittered. They weren’t _nearly_ done yet.

*******

Kitten could barely believe how she was feeling. She was flat on her back, her legs pointed up into the air. Her nice green nightie was pulled up over her shoulders, exposing her breasts. And Beast Boy was slamming into her poor, wet pussy like an _animal_.  
  
“You, ah, better…” Kitten trailed off in a groan, “better satisfy me!” She demanded.  
  
After all, it was only _right_ that someone as wonderful as her should get to have the absolute best experience possible. And what had happened to her already, the thing she had done, and the things that had been done _to_ her, those were just…  
  
Kitten’s attempts to piece her thoughts together were broken up as Beast Boy started fucking her even harder and faster. _So_ much faster than Fang ever had fucked her, and so much _rougher_. She squealed as he thrust into her, his hips slamming against her thighs as he pounded her.  
  
“You, you, you brute,” Kitten moaned, tossing her head from side to side and squeezing down tightly on the couch cushions she was laying on. “How can you treat me like this?”  
  
Kitten’s eyes got wide as she felt beast Boy pull out of her. And not slide himself back in. She lifted her head and stared down at where they met. Beast Boy’s penis was completely outside of her, slick with her arousal. The tip of his thick was head was right at her entrance, but he was just barely spreading her petals. He wasn’t actually going _inside_ of her.  
  
“What was that?” Beast Boy asked, looking down at Kitten with a strange, hungry light in his eyes. Kitten shivered as she stared back up at him.  
  
“I, I said,” Kitten stammered, pushing her hips forward to try and get him back inside of her, to feel that wonderful sensation again, “that I need to be treated in the _right_ way.” She crossed her arms underneath her chest and stared up at him. “So there.”  
  
“Oh, believe me,” Beast Boy said with a sinister grin, “I know _exactly_ how someone like you needs to be treated.” He thrust his hips back and forth a bit, making Kitten whine in the back of her throat as she felt his shaft slide along her wet folds. “And that’s why-!”  
  
Kitten let out a strangled shriek, her eyes going wide. Beast Boy had just _slammed_ himself in, pushing the entire length of his cock into her pussy in a single motion. Kitten thrashed around on the couch, clutching at the back and the arm behind her head, not really able to cope with the sudden overload of sensation.  
  
“I’m going to stretch out this tight cunt of yours until it’s a nice, _perfect_ fit for my cock. Got that, Kitten?”  
  
Kitten whimpered, feeling her wet, sensitive pussy squeezing down tightly around Beast Boy. She was so turned on. She wasn’t sure if she had ever felt this horny before. Her stiff nipples were moving back and forth slightly, and they just felt so _good_ as the air washed over them.  
  
Kitten reached down and grabbed her breasts, playing with the sensitive mounds, feeling the pleasure racing through her. It felt good, this all felt so good. So much better than sex ever had before. And there was just no comparison to masturbation.  
  
Kitten had gone into this thinking that she was going to upstage the orange-skinned alien, and show Beast Boy how good a human could feel. But she hadn’t even _thought_ of Blackfire for a while now. She hadn’t thought of anyone but her and Beast Boy, and how he was making her feel so, so good, over and over again.  
  
Kitten’s eyes were wide and unfocused as she looked up, feeling Beast Boy going deep inside of her with every stroke. Her wet pussy was squeezing down tightly around him, but it didn’t seem to be doing a single thing to slow him down. He was just fucking her over and over again, never stopping, filling her up and up and up. It was _amazing_.  
  
“Beast Boy,” Kitten moaned, looking at the green-skinned boy. No, the green-skinned _man_. “You’re making me feel so good.”  
  
“You’re feeling pretty good yourself,” Beast Boy said, patting a leg draped over his shoulder. “You’re so _wet_ and tight.”  
  
Kitten jerkily nodded her head, before letting it fall back against a cushion. She rolled her fingers along her nipples, feeling the stiff nubs send electrical bolts of sensation straight to her spine and then up to her brain. This was all so _good_. She couldn’t believe how good it was. And she wanted so much more, even more than she was getting.  
  
Kitten wasn’t greedy or anything Daddy had told her so. She just wanted this unending string of orgasms to never end, to feel this good forever and ever. Was that too much to ask for someone as good as Kitten? She didn’t think so.  
  
Kitten rocked back as much as she could against Beast Boy, feeling him filling her up. Her walls were squeezing down as tightly as they could wringing as much sensation as they could out of him. And it still wasn’t enough. Kitten wanted _more_ , and she was going to get it. She was getting so _close_ to her orgasm…  
  
Kitten wasn’t in a very good position to rock back against the thrusting of Beast Boy. All she could really do was just lay flat on her back and let herself get filled and filled and _fucked_. And that was feeling so good she didn’t really need to do anything else.  
  
Kitten gradually became aware that she was hearing someone moaning in a high-pitched voice. And even later, she was aware that someone was her. She couldn’t stop herself, and didn’t even try.  
  
Not until she came, at least. And Kitten could tell that her orgasm was _really_ close, just a minute or so away. She welcomed it, longing for the unutterable rush of pleasure that would roar through her like a wildfire. She had already cum so many times, and she still wanted more. After all, why _shouldn’t_ she get to cum as many times as she wanted?  
  
Beast Boy was going so _fast_ with her. And kind of rough, too. It almost hurt, with how tightly he was holding onto her while slamming in and out. But the pleasure outweighed the pain so much that Kitten could barely even feel his fingers digging into her skin. She just wanted _more_ , to be fucked harder and harder and harder.  
  
And then Beast Boy stopped. Once again, Kitten didn’t try to stop the sound she made, one of betrayal. How dare he stop when she was feeling this good, this close to an orgasm? Didn’t he know who she was, and how lucky he was to be fucking her?  
  
Then he pulled out of Kitten. Kitten moaned, feeling her stuffed, wet pussy get emptied of what was making it feel good. She tried to focus her gaze on Beast Boy, glaring upward at him. She was _this fucking close_ to an orgasm!  
  
“Wh-what do you,” Kitten tried to say, her tongue tied in knots, “get back- eep!”  
  
Beast Boy had grabbed her, and flipped her over, barely even grunting as he turned Kitten around. She looked over her shoulder at him as her torso was bent over the arm of the couch. Did he think he could treat her like this? Fuck her _right_ to the edge of orgasm and then just start manhandling her?  
  
Then Kitten _really_ looked at Beast Boy. She swallowed hard, feeling the slightest glimmer of trepidation inside of her. Beast Boy looked, well, _bestial_. Wild and feral, exuding an animalistic energy that made Kitten aware of how weak and helpless she was in front of him.  
  
“W-what are you doing?” Kitten demanded, hearing the wavering in her own voice.  
  
Then she felt the tip of Beast Boy’s cock trace a path along the curve of her tight ass, before coming to rest at the entrance to her tightest hole. And she felt his weight bearing down on her back, pressing her down against the arm of the couch. Kitten’s eyes widened from both things and she wiggled around, not actually doing all that much.  
  
“Hey!” Kitten squealed, feeling Beast Boy’s heavy, hot body pressing against her. “What do you think you’re-!” Kitten’s eyes crossed. “Dooooiiiiiiiiiiing!”  
  
Beast Boy had started to sink into Kitten’s ass. Her jaw fell open as she felt his dick slowly, slowly moving deeper into her. He was so _big_! Like his cock had grown to twice its size as it slid deeper and deeper into her. Kitten made a strangled noise, feeling how her tightest hole was getting stretched out.  
  
Kitten had _never_ had anything back there. She kept herself clean in _all_ aspects because she was a _lady_ , but she had never actually thought anything would go inside of her ass! She could barely even tell what she was feeling, as Beast Boy’s cock went deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
Kitten mewled as she was crushed against the couch arm by Beast Boy. She was so _stuffed_ , and she had a sinking feeling that Beast Boy wasn’t even halfway inside of her rear yet. And as it went on, Kitten started to realize what she was feeling.  
  
She was feeling _pleasure_. Kitten was feeling good from getting fucked in the ass. Her pussy was wet, her lower lips spread and dripping. Her nipples were stiff as they pointed at the floor. Kitten was feeling _good_ as she got fucked.  
  
She couldn’t believe it. But it was true. Kitten blushed red as she sneaked a hand backwards, sliding it underneath her body, and rubbing her fingers against her folds. She moaned, feeling the electric sensations shooting through her as she touched herself.  
  
Kitten slid a finger into her pussy and moaned, her eyes getting wide before screwing themselves shut. She could actually feel Beast Boy’s cock inside of her ass, feel the shaft stretching her out, and pressing against her pussy. Kitten whimpered, biting down on her lip at the realization. Then she gently pressed against the shaft, pushing against her pussy.  
  
And at that, Kitten came. She shuddered underneath Beast Boy, gasping, her eyes wide as she felt the orgasm ripping through her. It just might be the best orgasm she had ever felt. Her pussy squeezed down tight around her finger, and her ass did the same to Beast Boy’s cock.  
  
“Guh, ah,” Kitten moaned, rocking her body back and forth against the cock and her hand. “Good, I’m cumming, it feels so good!” The sound she made was one of pure lust. “Cummmmmming!”  
  
Kitten slumped forward, her free arm brushing against the floor as her orgasm swept through her. Words weren’t possible anymore. All she could do was let the orgasm sweep through her body, making her entire body jitter and shake. She gasped, eyes wide as she stared at the carpet.  
  
And then Beast Boy pushed himself all the way in. Kitten’s mind went white as she felt the thick cock stretching her ass out suddenly get pushed another four inches inside of her. Although it felt like so, so much more than four inches.  
  
Kitten was never able to remember if she made a sound at that. All she could really think about was how it seemed that Beast Boy’s cock was about to press against the roof of her mouth, he was so deep inside of her. Her entire body went limp as she slumped forward, her finger falling out of her lower lips and drool running out from between her lips.  
  
Kitten wasn’t sure how long it too for her to get her mind back together. Too long, probably. It had just felt so _intense_ , at a level beyond good or bad. There were just the pure levels of sensation. By the time she recovered, beast Boy was fucking her again, slamming in and out, forcing her tight hole to get stretched out, to be wrapped around his cock.  
  
The view in front of Kitten’s eyes wavered back and forth. It was hard for her to keep conscious, to keep herself aware of what was happening. The sensations traveling up from the bottom half of her body were just too much for her to handle. She had never felt like this before. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep _on_ feeling it, but Kitten wanted to for as long as she could.  
  
“Buh, Buh, Beast Boy,” Kitten moaned, getting it right on her third try. “You’re,” she shivered from head to toe, feeling his cock slamming in and out of her poor, abused ass, “you’re fucking me so _hard_.”  
  
Hardly the most insightful comment, but it was all that Kitten could manage right now, as she got her ass fucked.  
  
Beast Boy didn’t respond. Not verbally, at least. But there were other ways he could use his mouth.   
  
Kitten gasped as she felt sharp teeth take hold of her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the tip of Beast Boy’s head as he bit down on her. The action sent a wave of emotion through Kitten. She wasn’t sure what she should be feeling from this. Good? Bad? The only emotion she could _really_ identify was arousal, still surging through her body, refusing to die down.  
  
Kitten moaned and panted, feeling the pleasure mixing with the small amount of pain in her shoulder. She could feel her pussy dripping with arousal. No, not just dripping. _Flooding_ with arousal, a veritable stream pouring out of her freshly-fucked lower lips. Her entire body felt like it had been hooked up with an electrical current, the lust boiling up inside of her, going higher and higher, without a thing she could really do about it.  
  
Then Beast Boy kissed her. Kitten squeaked as he let go of her shoulder, a small amount of pain still running through it. Then she moaned as she got kissed, his lips pressing hard against hers.  
  
Kitten stuck her tongue out, pressing it against Beast Boy’s. Then she was forced back into her own mouth as he pushed against her. Kitten moaned, closing her eyes, feeling herself getting kissed and fucked. It was all just so _good_ , something so far beyond what she had ever had happen to her before. Beyond what she had even thought was _possible_. Her fantasies of Robin-poo hadn’t ever had her feeling like this.  
  
Kitten loved it. She loved what she was feeling, she loved what was happening to her, she loved every single second about _all_ of this. It couldn’t, shouldn’t, ever end. She just wanted this to continue for ever and ever.  
  
Beast Boy stopped kissing her, though he was still fucking her. Kitten took the chance to actually _breathe_ , feeling the air burn as it went down her throat. She was trembling with arousal and wasn’t able to stop her body’s shaking.  
  
The cock in her ass just felt so _good_. It was moving in and out of her, stretching her out, slamming into her over and over again. Kitten couldn’t believe how good it felt to get fucked in the ass. Maybe it was better than it felt to get fucked in her pussy, or maybe it was a bit worse. She couldn’t really tell. All she was really sure about was that it was _different_ , and it was still enough to make her cum, with just a little bit of extra stimulation.  
  
Kitten tried to give herself that bit of extra stimulation, reaching up underneath herself to rub her pussy. But her fingers were shaking so much that her fingertips brushed against her crotch and her thighs well before they ever managed to make contact with her needy clit or aching pussy.  
  
And it wasn’t helped by how Beast Boy was slamming in and out of her, making her entire body shake as she got fucked. He was reaching so _deep_ inside of her. Kitten could barely believe how much he was stretching her ass out, or how far his cock could go inside of her. It was making it _so_ hard to think or do anything but lay there in a limp, blissed-out heap, letting the cock fill her up over and over again.  
  
“B-B-Beast Boy,” Kitten stammered, closing her eyes to better feel the shaft reaching into her, “you’re, you’re,” she couldn’t finish the sentence. It was all just so much.  
  
“You’re mine,” Beast Boy said, leaning down to whisper into her ear. “You’re mine. And when I cum inside your ass, you’ll know that forever.”  
  
Kitten whined in the back of her throat, feeling that he was telling the truth. What was going to happen to her when she felt that pulse of seed, the hot cum getting pushed even deeper into her than Beast Boy’s cock could reach? She thought she knew the answer, and wasn’t sure if she dreaded or welcomed it.  
  
Kitten gasped for breath, her shoulders heaving as she fought for air. It was just so _hard_ to focus on breathing when Beast Boy was moving in and out of her like this. She could barely concentrate on breathing, let alone anything else. She was just getting fucked so _hard_.  
  
And Beast Boy was still fucking her. Still moving in and out of her, his thick cock stretching out a hole she _never_ would have thought would get used. It felt so good, and there was _nothing_ she could to stop it. And she didn’t want to stop it. She wanted to stay pinned underneath him, feeling him fucking her poor, tight ass, over and over and over.  
  
Then Beast Boy pushed himself in. Kitten gasped as she felt his thighs pressing against her butt. His dick was so _deep_ inside of her. She couldn’t believe how big his dick seemed, and how far into her body it had gone. Then the brief, fragmentary thoughts she had managed to assemble were scattered as Beast Boy roared.  
  
It was a deep, animal-like sound, one of _triumph_. Kitten mewled as she felt her body shake from the sheer vitality of the call. And then he started to cum inside of her.  
  
Kitten wasn’t sure if she was making a sound or not as she felt Beast Boy cum inside of her ass. The semen getting pumped into her ass seemed even hotter and stickier than it had when he was cumming in her pussy. And there seemed to be so _much_ of it, too.  
  
Kitten moaned, her limply hanging hands curling into fists as she felt her own orgasm rising up inside of her. The pleasure from getting her ass filled with cock and cum was better than she had thought it could be. And as one final jet landed inside her tightest tunnel, it was enough to push her over the edge into her own orgasm.  
  
Kitten shook, her body twitching as much as it could while trapped underneath Beast Boy’s body. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she felt the white-hot pleasure surging through her. It was amazing, more than anything she had expected to feel. She loved it, she loved how her pussy was squeezing down, how her ass was getting spread open by Beast Boy’s cock, she loved every single second and every single second of _all_ of it.  
  
Beast Boy’s hands were holding onto her with a firm grip, squeezing down on her shoulder and side. Kitten shivered, feeling the iron grip, a grip that said there was no way she was leaving. She was Beast Boy’s, his to fuck and make cum. And in Kitten’s woozy mind, strung out on new sensations and plentiful orgasms, that sounded _wonderful_.  
  
Kitten was barely aware of Beast Boy pulling out of her. She could feel his thick, though slowly softening, cock sliding out of her, leaving her empty. But it seemed that it was happening to someone else, someone that Kitten was watching on a television or something. Not to _her_.  
  
Kitten felt woozy. And it _was_ very late. A nap sounded… good. Really, really good right now. Even if she was still draped over the arm of the couch, and with cum drooling out of her pussy and her ass. Just getting a bit of shut eye sounded like the thing to do right now.  
  
Kitten could feel her body still twitching in the aftershocks of her orgasm as she closed her eyes. That had been _amazing_. Also, really, _really_ intense, more extreme than anything Kitten had ever experienced before. She wouldn’t mind feeling it again, but not right now. Probably not tomorrow either.  
  
As Kitten rapidly sank into slumber, she felt a hand running along her back and flank.  
  
“Welcome to the pack,” Beast Boy said, an amused and lusty note to his voice.  
  
And that was the last thing Kitten heard for a while.

*******

Beast Boy smiled as he watched Kitten prance around the eating area of the bed and breakfast. She was taking orders and smiling at customers and generally displaying a pleasant attitude. It was _quite_ the change, and Cyborg and Raven had commented on it.  
  
Beast Boy hadn’t shared the reason _why_ Kitten was so happy and relaxed, of course. He had just agreed with them that it was a wonderful change in pace from how Kitten usually acted. The only other person who seemed to have an idea about why Kitten was acting this way…  
  
“Hello, Garfield,” a voice purred in his ear.  
  
“Hey, Blackfire,” Beast Boy said, awkwardly reaching behind himself and patting Blackfire on the hip.  
  
“What a happy little pussy we have now,” Blackfire said, getting a raised eyebrow at the _we_. “How _ever_ did you manage to change her around so much?” There was usually a gloating note in Blackfire’s voice, but it was even more pronounced now than it usually was.  
  
“Oh, this and that,” Beast Boy said vaguely, watching Kitten laugh at something a customer said. “About how she should treat people.”  
  
“I’m sure that took a _long_ time and it was really _hard_ to get her to focus on the _thrust_ of the matter,” Blackfire said, still speaking right into his ear. “But you left her with a nice, warm feeling inside after you were done?”  
  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the unsubtle innuendo. But Blackfire wasn’t exactly _wrong_. Although he had to wonder just how long this change in Kitten would last, and if sooner or later, the older, spoiled rotten Kitten would make an appearance. Well, if she did, Beast Boy knew how to solve that issue. And he was sure Blackfire would have an idea or two of her own on the matter.  
  
“Don’t you have some work to do?” Beast Boy said, turning around to look at Blackfire.  
  
“Yes, but it’s just so _boring_ ,” Blackfire said. The small grin she already had became a big smile at the look on Beast Boy’s face, and she floated off, laughing to herself.  
  
Beast Boy turned back around, just in time to see Kitten coming up to him. She was swaying her hips a bit, and once she saw him looking at her, the swing increased. She slipped through the door into the kitchen and put her tray down on a counter.  
  
“Tonight again, Master Beasty Poo.”  
  
Picking up her order, she turned back around and left the kitchen. As she left, she swung her hips so much she actually hit both sides of the door frame. Beast Boy watched her go, before remembering that he was cooking and started shoveling the onions and mushrooms off the stove and into a bowl.  
  
Well, Beast Boy had quite the fun night in front of him. Especially since Blackfire was going to be here as well. And hadn’t she made a remark last week about collaring pets?  
  
Beast Boy could already feel the arousal stirring inside of him, and he _loved_ the feeling.


End file.
